delongofandomcom-20200213-history
2018 National Census
Stats.del, an agency of the Delongo Ministry, conducted a census in November 2018. Below are the official results for how many people lived in the PDRD on 1 November of that year. The results were unveiled on 10 December 2017. The People's Democratic Republic of Delongo has a population of 1,088,688,000 '''people, making it the third most populated country in the world. Since 2017 there has been a net gain of 94,748,000 people. Blix Meadows '''Provincial Population: 136,000 ▼ Urban Population: 7,755 Net loss of 28,000 people. This could be due to mass-emigration from remote areas, lack of immigration to remote areas, low birth rates, and above-average median age levels. Calclyn Provincial Population: 8,520,000 '▲ '''Urban Population: 7,350,000 (6,086,000 counted) '▲ Large increase resulting from very high refugee and immigrant settlement in the area following the provincial government's "guaranteed jobs" scheme in urban areas. Carleton Guard '''Provincial Population: 2,785,000 ▲ Urban Population: 2,250,000 (1,432,800 counted) ▲ Claymore Tri Provincial Population: 6,260,000 ''▼'' Urban Population: 1,480,000 ''▼'' Decrease caused by political instability. The decrease has been concentrated in urban areas controlled by ther Capitalist State. Dimin and the French Mounts are mostly benefiting from this emigration, however the vast majority of emigrants are leaving the province. Claymore Tri continues to have one of the highest rural-to-urban ratios of all of the provinces with over a million people. Coastal Burnley Provincial Population: '''10,034,000 '''Urban population: '''6,300,000 Euylizean Indigenous Territories '''Provincial population: '''134,000 '''Urban population: '''26,500 Greater New London Greater New London is a Special Administrative Region of the Delongo Ministry which is maintained by the New London Capital Commission. The NLCC maintains statistics for the area, but census data is permitted to be collected by Stats Delongo. '''Special Administrative Region Population: '''80,047,000 ▲'' Urban Population: 80,047,000 ''▲'' Net growth due to immigration, rural to urban migration, and growth in city popularity. The net growth will continue to be concentrated in West New London as the city density begins to grow. The city's suburbia will be eliminated by 2030, so major growth is expected. Justalign Provincial Population: 534,000 ▲ Urban Population: 374,420 '''▲ Growth due to immigration as a popular destination for all peoples. Justaling is also home to higher-than-average birth rates, and lower average-ages. Emigration from rural to urban areas has lead to significantly larger urban populations without a provincial population gain. In a jump which would have been completely unexpected only ten years ago, Allenew has surpassed Justlynn as the most populated city in the province. As recently as 2008 no one lived in Allenew over the winter months due to its extreme cold, however the city's investments in public transit and an underground pedestrian system has allowed the city to grow considerably. The Stats Delongo, Report on Allénew, forecasts exponential growth in the city with the opening of the new Bank of the Former Euylize (Bank FE), which has locations across the PDRD. Other ventures are expected to come to the city making it a major metropolis within twenty years. By 2020, the city will hold at least half a million people. By 2030, the city will hold millions and become the largest city in the Arctic circle (forecasted population: 3,204,000). Las Forstain '''Provincial Population: 5,390,000 ▲ Urban Population: 3,202,000 ▲ Growth due to increasing popularity of the region, particularly Central and Northwestern Las Forstain. The region grows as 'cottage country', but fails to see consistent, sustainable populations. Immigration to urban regions benefits the urban areas as emigration in rural regions divide the province into rural and urban strictly. The surge in the Clifton region comes from its Macau-like destinatorial promotion. This surge should continue into 2025, especially as transit links to South Blix, Nouvelle Montréal Sud, and Kota Fushinee continue to see major investments. New Adimoore Provincial Population: 142,120,000 ▲ Urban Population: 118,212,000 (112 counted) ▲ Growth caused by immigration, rural migration to cities, and slow-term growth in urban areas from suburban areas. New Adimoore is believed to be in the middle of a substantial population boom from Claymore Tri, Sienfield, and many international immigrants. New Adimoore has become the second province to surpass the 100 million population mark; the first being Quad Blix. West New Adimoore was forced to merge back with New Adimoore New Rupertland Provincial Population: 75,184,000 ▲ ' '''Urban Population: 47,987,000 (33 listed) ▲ ' '''Island Population: 67,610,000 ▲ Ile-Urbaine Population: 45,215,000 (30.7 listed) ▲ not done the total stats yet Net gain of ???????? is due to high immigration, primarily. NL = rural Newland (non-Oceanview) P.C. Sienfield '''Provincial Population: 2,140,000 ''▼ Urban Population: 2,140,000 ''▼'' Quad Blix Provincial Population: 651,125,000 ▲ Urban Population: 548,850,000 (511,855 counted) ▲ Net gain due to major immigration, rural migration, and global attraction to Blixian cities. Massive growth seen in major cities is beginning to slow. This was to be expected as previous growth records were unsustainable for any region to maintain. New cities are growing quickly however: Kota Fushinee, Qui-Nehai, and Nehai are booming. Plateau 12k/km2 Toronto 4k/km2 Ryanby Provincial Population: 60,965,000 ▲ Urban Population: 57,534,000 (56,994,000 counted below) ▲ Net gain due to immigration from Eastern Europe and from retirees from the Urban Matewood Area. Rosécia and Chiclayo continue to be the largest cities, but also the most impoverished, and are mostly reliant on the UMA. Sé is a megacity in its own right, but despite its closeness to the UMA, Rosécia, and Chiclayo, it is more independent. These cities have been largely ignored by Ryanby in favour of Mindon, Beauvoir, Oilman, and Waten. This region is called the Sé Autonomous Region. In October 2018, the Ryanby Capital Act was revised by the Ryanby Provincial Legislature to make Mindon co-Capital with Oilman. Oilman has been capital of Ryanby since its foundation (indeed Oilman is the oldest Blixian city in Delongo, having been founded in 1707. In July 2018 Rosécia reached 12 million people, and Sé reached 28 million people. Tri Rocks Provincial population: 1,520,000 Urban population: 1,230,000 Vue Baie Population provinciale (Provincial Population): 43,162,000 ▲ Population urbaine (Urban Population): 30,382,400 (28,382,000 counted)▲ Gain net à cause de l'immigration à Vue Baie, puis il y avait beaucoup de personnes de Sienfield qui maintenant habite à Vue Baie est à la Blixe-quadrilatère. Net gain due to immigration to Vue Baie. After many years of resistance, VB has finally begun to develop it's areas in the UBA, most notably with the creation of Blixe-Franco, north of les Collines-Anglo. Plans for the city of Soleil are in the works, which will be a massive city intended to attract Jala's French population. Also, L'Anjou-sur-Carsonne surpassed les Collines-Anglo for the first time in its history. The sustainability of being third is doubtful, as CA is re-developed. VB now has five cities surpasing 2 million people (it had four last census). And has nine surpassing one million people (compared to eight in 2017, seven in 2016).